Director Zenny
Zenny, unlike most red puffles, was born to two non-adventurous red puffles. They abandoned him when he was 3 months old. He at a early age started breaking the fourth wall, the Wannabe masters found this and edited him to have a slightly longer life span to go into their group by restoring Grim Reapuff's ability to do that. He doesn't have a lot of background. He'll live slightly shorter then the Von Injofaces but still longer then a normal puffle. Background After he got his ability to talk and extended longevity, he met Director Chenny. Unknown to him, Chenny would be crucial to making him the head of the Department of Uh-Oh in the wannabe masters. They became close friends, but it was risky since Director Lenny and Kenny didn't like red puffles. He covered himself in blue paint, but this wasn't effected, as it would dry and crack. He was swift, and managed to leave just as Lenny and Kenny were being suspicious. Zenny and Chenny grew closer over the years, and went to the movies, night clubs, and other places together. Zenny also helped Chenny make her plays and spread the word of evil, even though he wasn't evil himself. Director Chenny showed Zenny Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes, and told him it was his destiny to be a part of it. He agreed to join for her. After a while, he fell in love with her, and started to send her a lot of love mail, but she rejected all of them and told him that she just wanted to stay friends. He isn't ready to give up and continues, to Chenny's dismay and is not giving up anytime soon. After a while working in the Bureau, he caught the X-virus and soon excreted some goop from his mouth, which formed into his X-antibody. He was very scared at first, but the antibody told him that he would help Zenny overcome his fears and get Chenny to fall in love with him. Zenny and Xenny are close, but Xenny doesn't work in the Bureau and is failing trying to eradicate Zenny's fears or harness Chenny's feelings. Involvement Trivia * He has a huge crush on Director Chenny * He tends to run into Director Kenny, right when his red fur is exposed. ** He is scared of Director Kenny cause he's a Von Injoface and we know how they act to red puffles...... * He has a X antibody, Director Xenny. * He can break the Fourth Wall easily. * He is rather clumsy around Chenny, or anyone for that matter. * He sends love letters to Chenny a lot. * He is head of the Department of Uh-Oh in Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes * He is two years younger then Chenny. * He is REALLY scared of Kenny because he also threatened to have Carrion make an "Anti-Zenny robot" so he hopes his X antibody can protect him. * Because of his longer lifespan, he's only beginning his years as a teenager. * He panics to even the slightest thing, like spilled milk. ** You don't wanna see how he would react to a deletion war, you really really really don't wanna know... * He is NOT a stalker, but he does follow Chenny around sometimes with her consent. * He tries to be evil so Chenny will like him, it always backfires with him getting hurt. * He has a habit of being very nice, he thinks it will hamper chances of being Chenny's friend, although Chenny doesn't mind him being good. * Director Chenny and her mom are the only von Injoface members Zenny is fond of (although this may not count since Chenny was adopted, and Jenny is a member through marriage) :*He is afraid of every other member, except those to and Tars O'vian, since Xenny managed to get him to overcome that fear. * He, to most mean puffles, is classed as a "lower puffle" cause of how he acts, espeically around Chenny. * He has had a lot of injuries, the worst was being hit by a falling piano, he survived though. * Most people he knows (Excluding Jenny, and Hissy Fyt) have somewhat fun scaring him. * He is somewhat gullible * Strangely, he goes outside Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes HQ often, most of the time into Rockhopper Island forest to make new red puffle friends. * He is afraid of Director Penny because she put The Inquisitor into a coma, but he is friends with her because Director Chenny is friends with her. * Most of Fred's theories make his head hurt. * He trys to avoid Denny and Penny even though there friends. * He's the Illustrator Keith of the wannabes, but hes not that easily scared and he doesn't have as much phobias as Illustrator Keith * He is one of the faster typers in teh wannabes. * He is somewhat jumpy, seeing as a sudden noise makes him jump. * This Wiki's Not the Same Without You makes him cry. * He pretends that Director Spenny is real, to irk Kenny. * He, because he runs so much,(most of the time from von Injoface members) is sigifigantly faster then normal puffles. * When the Piano fell on him, he screamed "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF UNDER HEEEEERE!" for a couple hours, no one heard him, when someone finally found him it took a rather long time to get the piano off him, the worst injury was a reeeealy bad headache and the director hat ripped. *He hides a Teddy Berar called Duckie under his hat, it is his biggest secret, thats why he NEVER takes his hat off EVER. *His MEAN brother is Puffy. Quotes When learning about the Great Darktonian Pie War "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA BE ENSLAVED! AAAAH!!!!" ----- "Revert, revert, revert! Why can't I delete that Chenny Puffle Paddle picture?!" ----- "Hello Audience!" ------ "Just keep walking and it'll go away..........just keep walking......."*trembles* ---- To Chenny Zenny: Hi Chenny! Chenny: My name is Chen! Zenny: Oh, okay Chenny. Chenny: GRRRR! FINE YOU CAN CALL ME DAT! ----- Being hugged by Winston Zenny: ARRRGH!!!! LET GO!!!! ARRGH! LET ME GO!!!! LET ME GO!!!! Winston: *Keeps hugging* Xenny: Oh man! *Rollbacks* ------- Chenny: Your last name is "Joy"? Zenny: yes...... Chenny: Ill be right back....*Leaves* Zenny:*sighs* Man....now she knows it...... ------ ''After a random play in his puffle bed Zenny: So....many....loose.....jackhammers....*hides under blanket* Xenny: 0_0 ------ "Hello" Names he goes by * Director Venny (When any Von Injofaces are around excluding Chenny and Jenny) * Director Yenny (Same as Venny) * Director Zenny Work Zenny has done several plays and musicals. *User:Corai/Song to Pufflezzz: Succsese *Random play: Fail *Random play: fail *Random play: Fail *Random play: Fail *Random musical: Fail * Random Musical: Success! *Random Play with Xenny: Success. Relations Chenny: Chenny is Zenny's best friend and also his crush. Annie: 2rd closest friend, Annie also has a crush on Zenny and is his Co-worker in the Department of Uh-Oh. Director Xenny: 3rd closest friend, also his X-antibody. Director Jenny: Chenny's mother, who helps him with his blue puffle disguise Gallery of friends File:Director Chenny.PNG|His closest friend, and crush, Chenny File:DZX.png|His X-antibody, Xenny File:Director Jenny.png|Chenny's adoptive mother, Jenny File:Director Penny.png|Director Penny, a friend of Chenny File:DJ Hissy Fyt.png|A co-worker of his File:Wendy.png|another one File:Director Denny.png|Director Denny, Penny's little brother Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Imposters of the Masters of the Universe Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Director Puffles